Rewriting Your FATE: The Epic of Emiya Shirou
by LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace
Summary: Having lost everything he cared about, failing in his goal in the worst possible way, the Sword of Justice broke. While trying to waste the rest of his life followind a path of ensured self-destruction, Emiya Shirou is offered a chance to change what he considers his worst mistake. Now he tries to find a way to fix everything, fighting chaos, darkness and Fate itself.


**_Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Melty Blood and Tsukihime all belong to Typemoon and to the great minds of Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi and Gen Urobuchi, among others inspired in their works. The elements taken from other series and games such as Prince of Persia, Majikoi, and Berserk all belong to their respective creators. This story is meant for entertainment and does not intend to earn any monetary reward. I highly recommend reading/watching the original source material (or playing the games) for supporting the people that invested their times in creating that which inspired me to write this._**

 **Please be sure to leave respectful reviews to contribute to improving this work, even if they are critics.**

* * *

 **REWRITING YOUR FATE: The Epic of Emiya Shirou.**

 ** _-Prologue:_** ** _And once more the World burns-_**

 _He remembered vividly those final days of the Grail War._

 _The night when they faced their strongest foes and prevailed._

 _The night when he had to say goodbye to his beloved Saber in the most painful way._

 _The following day, when he had lost everyone he cared about and the city he fought for._

 ** _The day when the Sword of Justice broke into pieces._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _-Chapter I: The True Victor-_**

Emiya Shirou was a young man who had but a single dream: to become someone able to help others in need, to save them from the dangers coming from the world and from those who could be labeled as evil; A Hero of Justice, capable of saving everyone.

For years he pursued that very ideal, the promise he made to his father on the day of his demise, carrying on his dream. Knowing his limitations because of his age and his very limited set of skills, he did everything he could to follow that dream and began with small steps: from helping with repairs for free at school to stopping bullies whenever he found them harassing someone else. He even helped to catch a thief once.

In addition to this, he trained his body daily and even came to master a high level in the art of Kyudo, not only to develop a sense of discipline and inner understanding helpful to his training in other areas, but also because he knew that heroes needed to be on top condition to help anyone they could when duty called.

And then there was his knowledge of magic. Though limited to only three spells (Structural Analysis, Reinforcement and Projection), Shirou practiced them whenever he could to improve them, even if that meant losing some hours of sleep and experiencing the pain of "forging" his body to perform the arts. A necessary sacrifice, and a very simple one at that, in order to come closer to fulfilling the dream he inherited from his father.

In spite of all this training and preparation, for years both his life and the development of his path as a Hero did not experience too many changes, driving him to slowly accept the quiet life of Fuyuki City.

But then came the Holy Grail War, and the normality of his life was broken, with no way to ever return.

Now, after more than two weeks of surprises, dangerous and terrifying fights, newfound feelings of love and camaraderie and meeting both friends and foes alike in the battlefields, it would finally come to an end.

Shirou had delivered the killing blow to Kotomine Kirei.

His heart destroyed by the Azoth Dagger, the man could only look in surprise at the place where it was beating just some seconds before. A moment after he fell down, like a puppet with no strings holding him in place any longer.

Shirou took a moment to recover his breath.

'"Haa...haa"

He had defeated the man who manipulated the participants of the horrible battle royale known as the Holy Grail War, surviving even his mastery over the curses of the corrupted Grail. Saber had unleashed her Noble Phantasm, but their connection remained strong even after the sounds of battle at the other side had stopped. She had won her battle against the Golden King.

The Grail had not been activated and Illya had been unharmed during the fights, waiting to be rescued at the place where Kotomine left her crucified. They had won.

They had won!

Now he only needed to wait for Saber and they could destroy this accursed thing. And then Saber...

Saber would be gone.

Without needing to participate in search for the Holy Grail, she would be returned to the time of her death and then probably go to Avalon, as the legend told. And he would never see her again in this life.

"Damn it. Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't I just spend my life with her, here and now?"

But he already knew the answer. Because he loved her and respected her, he had to let her go, to fulfill her fate as King of Britain. And then, he would have to strive forward and never forget about her. Only if one awaits forever, and the other keeps searching forever, will they both be able to meet each other in the afterlife, in the promised land of Avalon. So he had to stay strong in his resolution.

"Yes. That's right. I will-"

He could not say anything else, for his words died in his mouth giving way to pain.

"Guaaah!"

He fell on his knees, trying to find the reason he had lost the strength to get up. He felt it then.

Embedded on his back was a small yet long object. Where did the attack come from? Aside from Illya, he and Saber were supposed to be the only ones alive and capable of fighting. Who could-?

"Kuh!"

He could think about the why later. He needed to get up and get the things out of his body so he could concentrate in projecting Avalon (if he still had enough prana for that) or wait for Saber to arrive. He moved his right arm, trying to reach for the offending weapon... but he was rewarded with another one, this time on his arm.

" Aagh!"

He regained his senses after a moment, and tried to take a look at the thing embedded inside his arm. It was a black dagger of simple design, aDirk, with no particular ability recorded on its history, used for the purpose of quick killing, or restraining the target's movements by aiming to legs, the back or some none lethal but still painful point in the body. It did not seek glory, nor the pleasure of inflicting pain; neither did it have the need to protect someone beloved, or kill someone hated. It was, merely, a tool for **assassination.**

In other times it belonged to...

"Impossible" He said out loud "... the Assassin we met in Ryuudou... was a Swordman who only used a long Nodachi for fighting, and he regarded honor in such a high level... that he would never attack someone without announcing his presence first". Then why did his mind keep telling him that the dagger belonged to a man that could be called nothing but Assassin?

"Hoo... very curious. It seems your crush has some interesting talents. To be able to hint that there was another Assassin by just receiving the attack from his weapon is quite an unusual ability, even for someone that should be regarded as a failure of a magus". This came from a voice behind his back, sounding amused if nothing else. Along it came three strong scents of prana: the first one reminded him of rot, of putrid bodies; the second one had a mixed smell, the closest idea to it would be blood and bandages. And the last one seemed very familiar, yet tainted by a stronger smell that reminded him of the corruption of the Grail.

All of them meant danger, and he was in no condition to face them or even run away.

"However, as interesting as it is, you have fulfilled your role already, boy" The voice said once again.

He thought about Saber and the remaining command spell he still had. If he used it now he would be able to call for her aid and perhaps defeat whoever this new enemy was, but that would end both their contract and deprive them of their triumph card to ensure the destruction of the Grail. Worse of all, the contract was necessary because he was sure that his Servant was already tired due to the fight against the King of Heroes.

No he needed to survive a bit longer, and hope that Saber will get in time. Avalon could work if given the opportunity to remove those dirks from his body. The question was if his attacker was willing to wait or would simply finish him of quickly.

Shirou tried his best to turn his body to the direction the voice came from, expecting to receive another dagger for the effort. Surprisingly, he was allowed to move, and it was then he could finally face his attacker. In front of him stood an old man, garbed in green and black robes, and holding his weight with the help of a cane; his skin pale and full of wrinkles. But what called his attention was his face: his eyes had pitch black sclera, with white pupils inside, looking directly at him, like if reaching his soul; his mouth, turned into a smirk, one that spoke of cruel intentions and amusement at his current state. He was also the origin of the rotting essence of prana.

"Still, you have done me a great favor by taking care of the other masters and getting rid of this meddlesome mediator and his ace, as well as ensuring the development of my Grail. You even ensured the safety of the Lesser Grail so the ritual can proceed without any other obstacles. Therefore, this old man is willing to solve some of the mysteries that are currently going over that brain of yours, and even those you had no idea at all."

 _'Mediator? Lesser Grail? Does this old man know about the Holy Grail War? Who is he?'_

"But first..."

"SHIROU!"

"Let's welcome the last member of this ritual in here". The old man finished just as Saber had appeared, protecting Shirou from the unknown attacker. As she was in front of him, Shirou was greeted by the current state of his Servant.

She looked weary, her once brilliant silver armor gone and her blue and white dress torn in different places, while her body showed some small cuts here and there. But even then, her posture remained regal, showing no hesitation and read to answer to any incoming danger. When she looked at his wounds she grimaced before kneeling in front of him, never showing her back to the old man.

She found difficult to take out the dirks in his arm and his back, due to the shape of the weapons, but she did it nonetheless, knowing that there was no time to be careful in their extraction and that it would allow the healing process to properly work without them in the way if she used that.

Shirou gritted his teeth in pain to avoid screaming, before looking at her once more.

"Saber..."

 _[Cough] [Cough]_

He tried to speak to her but no more words came out, as he was suddenly attacked by a violent cough. Looking into the dirk still in Saber's hands he found out why. But he could only rasp the word "poison".

"Shirou don't try to talk too much, the wounds were not only deep but whatever those daggers had on them seems to have affected you, so the effort could worsen your condition. I am very sorry for not finishing my fight in time to protect you from this man." Even though she said those things in a mostly calmed voice, Shirou could see her trembling hands, one holding her sword, the other holding him close to her. She was really afflicted by failing in her duty, both as Servant and as someone dear to him.

"Servant Saber, it is a pleasure to finally meet you person, though I must confess it is very surprising to see you summoned a second time in this war." The old man spoke again, and both Saber and Shirou were shocked that he knew about her situation. But how?

"You... who are you? How do you know about me and about this war?"

"Ah but of course, I forgot to present myself. I represent one of the Three Founding Families, responsible for creating the whole system you know as the Holy Grail War and allowed a special seat in every single one of them. I am the head of my clan, Matou Zouken.

"Ma..tou?" Shirou rasped, despite his condition and Saber's warnings. What did this man have to do with his friend?

"Yes my dear boy, I am the head of the Matou Clan, known before as Makiri, who were once a proud and powerful magus family whose line had been declining to the point that in this war there were only three of us left. You have just met me, but you have known Shinji for some time, even if the trash is now nothing more than a bloody stain on some building." The old man spoke of his now revealed to be dead grandson as if he was but a nuisance better gone, and it appalled Shirou.

Even if they were enemies and Shinji had almost crossed the limit when he tried to dissolve their classmates to empower Rider, Shirou believed that with no Servant left the boy had been eliminated as a possible threat and could be left alone for the time being. He didn't know Shinji had been eliminated permanently.

He had failed to give Shinji another chance to be someone better. He had let another person dragged into this war to be killed, one who was once a friend of his.

"And of course... you know about my dear granddaughter and heir of my crafts, Sakura." His smile this time was a mockery of kindness, but Shirou pay little mind to it, his attention of the last reveal. Was this Zouken, a cruel man that could care less about his family and who was apparently involved in the bloody tournament, family to the sweet and caring Sakura he had known for years?

"[Cough] [Cough]"

It mattered little now.

As he was now, Shirou lacked the energy or the focus to somehow perform the miracle that granted him escape from the cursed mud. But his Servant didn't know this, and he was feeling weaker as the minutes passed.

As far as Saber knew, if Shirou was poisoned and he had not Avalon inside him, he would die. And by the pale look in his skin, it would not take a day for this to happen. She needed to act fast.

"Shirou" She knelt down before him, knowing what a risky move she was doing and hoping the newcomers did not try to attack while she was doing this.

"Sa..ber?" Shirou could still see and hear but his concentration was fading and his strength leaving him, slowly but surely. She looked at him in the eyes before speaking.

"You gave it to me before we came here together, to face our foes and finally cut off the ties with that connected us to the past Holy Grail War. I was able to defeat Gilgamesh thanks to it... but now it is my time to give it back to you." Saber then took out something golden, without a proper form, from her chest. Some seconds later it returned to its proper form: a regal sheath, a gift from the Fairies to the Once and Future King of Britain, which was believed to protect her from any harm and preserve her youth. **Avalon, The Everdistant Utopia.**

 **"!"**

"Please keep it safe for me for little longer" After a warm smile, she then pushed the Sheath into his own chest, before it turned into golden dust and returned once again to the place it had been residing for ten years.

And as the recovering boy laid there, The King of Knights stood once more, ready for a last fight.

* * *

"You seem to be very knowledgeable regarding my master's situation and myself..." Saber inquired regarding the strange man with a warily.

"I have not been the head of the Matou Clan for centuries just for show. One can only survive this long by keeping tabs on every interesting development inside this city, and its borders. And I have been keeping an eye on Emiya since the end of the last war, and especially since he befriended my dear granddaughter."

"That is why you somehow have a Servant?" She replied to Zouken, who merely raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Do not try to fool me magus, Servants can feel each other's presence when close enough, and I believe he is the one responsible for harming my master. Which begs the question as to why you didn't attack us while I was taking care of him."

Zouken chuckled, and answered.

"Indeed. That artifact that you put into the boy seemed very intriguing and I would like to acquire it if possible. However, I have my reasons for waiting. But enough talk, it's time to finish this war."

Just as Zouken finished speaking, Saber swung her invisible blade to block an attack at her left.

Then two more, one of them aimed for Shirou's head from behind, forcing her abandon her position to protect him.

When she followed the origin of the last attack she was able to spot her current opponent.

Garbed in a black cloak, with most of his body hidden from sight with the exception of his masked face. A white skull was looking directly at her while perched in one of the roofs from the Ryuudou Temple.

That way of attacking, the priority of the targets, the inability to sense him properly until after his initial strike. All of this pointed to a single conclusion for her.

 _'_ _It seems Gilgamesh was not the only extra Heroic Spirit in this War.'_

Her revelation didn't last long as the Servant proceeded to remove his cloak and renewed his attacks.

One dirk to the tights came from the left. It was blocked.

Another three dirks aimed to her neck from the front was repelled as well.

Three more came from behind just as soon as the other, so Saber had to move to the front.

The next two, however, aimed again for Shirou. One was blocked.

The other managed to nick her arm.

The skull-faced man was more of an Assassin that the swordsman that used to guard the temple, as he was focusing not just in her but in Shirou, forcing Saber to abandon a position to protect him and showing openings in the process. Attacks like those would be normally meaningless against her as she possessed a _Protection from Arrows_ resulting from her ability to catch the noise the dirks made when thrown and her own insanely high Battle Instincts.

Normally, she would have made sure Shirou was out of Assassin's reach so he was completely focused on her, just as she would be devoted exclusively in his defeat.

But the battle was playing into his hands.

Saber was forced to repel attacks against both her and Shirou and, among the many dirks thrown from different positions, the ones that weren't aimed at her could easily slip through her awareness and instincts and her recovering Master. It was the perfect tactic for wearing her down and stalling any chance for her to go on the offensive.

A tactic that seemed to be working.

 _'I cannot use Invisible Air to repel all his attacks for that would only work for those daggers in the path of my blade. And I have neither the mana nor the opening necessary to use Excalibur on him. But if I keep this for too long it will become a battle with no ending for any of us, and the Grail needs to be destroyed soon and Shirou had to be put into safety.'_ Saber reasoned looking at her wound and worrying that those dirks were poisoned as well. If they could hamper her even by a little margin, it could mean a great advantage for one whose art was assassination.

She needed to find an opening… or create one.

While all this was going on her head, Saber saw another dirk coming at her and she struck it away. Assassin was again on the roof, but this time he had gotten closer to her.

She decided to try her luck.

"I have to ask the same question to you, Servant Assassin… if that is your true identity. Why did you wait until I had finished attending my Master to start our fight" She asked while looking at the distance between their current positions.

Assassin apparently deemed her question worth of his time.

"It doesn't matter. I already have what I need to know and the proper tools to finish you off. Whether I wait for you to save the boy, or strike you in the process of doing so, will not change anything." His voice carried neither confidence nor mocking in it. It was as if the Assassin was simply stating a fact.

"Come then and I will prove you that you will not be the one to break this impasse of ours! " Saber exclaimed while raising her invisible sword once more.

Assassin released a laugh.

"Confident aren't you.? It is true that I never had a chance with you in close combat and my ammunition is no more. I have taken the worst possible path to a fight for someone like me and ended up empty-handed and not too far from you. As one who lurks in the shadows, my target should be your anchor and not yourself."

He had not move yet, but his words were giving Saber a bad feeling.

"However, here I am, battling and chatting with an enemy that is so many levels above me that I could only hope to harass her enough for the true killer to strike."

Saber's instincts were telling her to not approach the cloaked Assassin, but also that something was missing in the picture. Something she had missed in the midst of the fight.

"Your Master is still in my sight and even if I am on the defensive I can still protect him and myself from both of you"

Assassin did not answer right away.

Then he laughed.

"You foolish girl, who said anything about either of us?"

"!"

Saber moved without uttering another word.

There was no time to waste in opportunities, for Shirou was already in danger. An ominous presence akin to the one emanating from the mud and the great hole above the temple was very close, so there was no way for her to protect him with Assassin still on her tails.

Giving her back to the Servant was the same as forfeiting her life, and the haste would accomplish nothing. The moment her focus was on her Master, even as close as he was, would be the moment for a surprise attack that could end the fight. Even if he had said that he had no more daggers at hand, Saber felt that Assassin had not revealed his Noble Phantasm yet and she was not willing to offer him a chance.

The best option was to strike first.

Aiming her sword at her enemy, Saber readied herself to release her own hidden card. Strong currents of wind started to come from her blade as it unraveled again in front of an enemy.

"Ah, of course. There is still a skill you can use to defeat me. With no way out of its reach, with no time to evade properly if I am to entertain you or even hope to take you down. Yours is a wrathful strike that would shred me to pieces as I am."

' _He is aware of Invisible Air then_ ' Saber grimaced. 'No matter. I have to end this now if I am to protect Shirou from whatever is getting to him. This is not the time for hesitation'.

There were no more doubts in her mind.

Assassin lowered his body as much as he could, as if ready pounce on any second.

'Therefore...'

"Therefore... I will meet your challenge head on!"

"I will end this at once!"

With a speed beyond human, Assassin threw himself like a save beast and directly into the path of Saber's attack.

The roaring winds were finally set free, raging as they approached the cloaked Servant. Nothing would be left of him once they struck, his magical energy was simply not enough to protect him the powerful attack.

It should have been the end of the new extra Servant of this Holy Grail War.

However-

 _"_ _KAMIVARIDARINARI_ _!"*_

As he shouted in delight, Assassin got into the wave of vacuum… and simply ignored it.

Before she had a chance to understand what happened, Saber is forced to pull back to avoid a fatal strike to her neck, with Assassin finishing his jump above and behind her.

Quickly as she evaded, Saber turned to slash behind her to get the enemy Servant, but he simply retreated again to gain distance between them. It appeared that her attack had allowed her to move closer to Shirou and ensure his safety.

But her fate was already set at that very moment.

In her haste to protect Shirou and get rid of her many opponents, Saber had never considered who the real target was

"Ah…Gah!"

'What!?'

She had not considered that the target for the Servant serving a possible Master in the Holy Grail War would not be the enemy Master, but his Servant.

"What…. Is this?!"

And now Saber was trapped within the grasp of an unkown shadow, an existence that was not just draining her strength, but also invading her body and mind quickly.

"SABER!"

Her consciousness was starting to fade when she heard Master shouting her name, his still hoarse voice filled with worry. Not that was not her name… it was-

Her consciousness was starting to fade when she heard Assassin speak.

"On a duel between two Servants, victory will surely be yours. Had you been facing only me and my Master you could have attempted finishing him to destroy my anchor, putting me on edge and forcing my own hand. But there were THREE of us enemies of yours, and you couldn't feel the last one within this darkened temple. "

Saber struggled to be freed from the Shadow, now understanding the terrible situation they were in.

She tried using her leftover energy to release herself from the creeping monstrosity, but before she could continue she spotted Shirou trying to get to her.

"Stay back Shirou!" she managed to shout. "This thing is like the mud in the temple, it will eat you alive if you try touching it".

She saw him raise his left hand to her, and she feared she would try to release her just as she hoped so. If he did utter the order, Saber would be freed from the Shadow and may last long enough to get them both out of the temple somehow. But it would mean they would have lost their only way to ensure the destruction of the Grail before it fully manifested, while Zouken could simply stand as the victorious and wish on it, with her gone and Shirou having lost his rights as participant.

But then, she saw a new look in Shirou's eyes, bearing a grim determination in them aas he clenched his left fist.

And she understoood what he meant when looking into those eyes, giving her own look back in reply.

There was only one thing left to do.

* * *

"SABER!"

He had screamed to warn her of the impeding danger, but it was too late.

The strange black, shadowy thing had already trapped the Servant of the Sword by her feet, and the new Assassin was free to get a new shot if he wished to.

He had thought the last smell was related to the corruption of the Grail but he could not tell exactly where it came from. While not in possession of a natural battle instinct or training in tracking, Shirou that the whole place could easily confuse anyone with the strong presence of the curses permeating the ground, the air, everything around them. He had only caught the distinct smells related to Zouken and Assassin because they were close enough, and that was still barely.

So of course he could only tell the closeness of the creeping shadow when it was already in between them. And it was fast enough to catch Saber when she had lowered her guard to strike at Assassin.

He tried reaching to her, now that his body was in better conditions, but she had refused.

"Stay back Shirou!"

He could tell that it was taking a great effort to speak to him while being in the grasp of the Shadow.

"This thing is like the mud in the temple, it will eat you alive if you try touching it".

He could guess as much if that thing had the same feeling as the mud. He had already experienced being almost digested by the corruption of an unlimited number evils, almost giving up into despair if not for the connection with his dear Servant and their triumph card.

But he had to do something to save her from that possibility, somehow.

He tried to reach with his hand bearing the last Command Spell, readying to order Saber to escape from her imprisonment, but was stopped by a realization: the command was their last connection, Saber's anchor to this world; if he freed her they would be left with no way to destroy the Grail and everything they have done to reach this point, every sacrifice, would be turned meaningless.

Sparing one last look to the little girl floating not too far from them, Shirou had one last moment to contemplate his decision.

He had promised to take care of Illyasviel after they had finally defeated her invincible Berserker, the strongest hero of Greece. He wished to give her a chance to experience a life different from that of a Magus, to live just as the little girl she was supposed to be.

But they had no way to rescue her now.

He had no way to rescue Saber either.

They had to destroy the Grail here and now, before the mud spilled outside the Temple and into Fuyuki City. Saber was in danger of being devoured by the corruption and without her power the ritual would be completed.

Shirou looked once more to his Servant, resolution in his eyes.

Saber looked back in understanding, raising her blade for her next course of action.

"Saber…"

He loved them both… and now he had to sacrifice them both.

For the sake of ending this damned war, for the sake of saving hundreds of thousands lives in the city, and even more in the rest of the world, Emiya Shirou would have to sacrifice the one who was becoming a younger sister for him and the one he had come to love with all his heart.

"Dest-"

"!"

"!"

Before the rest of the order could be finished, Assassin had made his move.

Not content with simply watching the events unfold, the extra Servant had finally revealed what it appeared to be his Noble Phantasm.

His cloak discarded, he had revealed both of his arms to view, one of which had extended like a wing once hidden at the side, its length absurd for any kind of limb, colored as red as blood.

And he knew, it was going to get her. It was going to get his beloved Saber.

Caught by surprise, Shirou uttered in a commanding voice the first thing that crossed his mind.

" _Zabaniya **!"**_

" _Repel it!" He shouted just as Assasin called the name of his attack._

 _Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat_ was Assassin's Noble Phantasm, a sure to kill technique that could not be escaped once unleashed. A cursed arm that struck at the enemy's heart bypassing even the strongest armor and attacking almost instantly, and creating an ether clump of said heart to interact with it without touching the real thing.

Either switching the fake with the original for devouring or simply crushing the replica in his hand, Assassin could kill any Servant that was at the proper range lacked enough magical resistance or luck to protect himself/herself. It was one of the most simple of curses, but a very effective one.

In theory, however, Saber should have been able to avoid it, or at the very least block it on her own.

Having survived Lancer's sure to kill thrust, which reverted causality to ensure no escape from his spear, she had enough luck to block the hit. Her magical resistance was high enough to negate Rin's empowered gems and most of magical attacks against her. And her battle instincts should have given her the edge with all of this to even sever the cursed limb and leave Assassin with no secret weapon for the time being.

But Shirou did not know this.

Shirou didn't have all this factors into consideration when he saw that Saber was going to get attacked by an unknown skill.

He could have simply finished the order while Assassin unleashed his arm upon her, and perhaps Saber could have fulfilled the command against all odds. Or maybe he could have trusted his Servant to defend herself and waited after the attack to finish the command.

But he did neither.

For Emiya Shirou, in spite his resolution to let go of Saber and finishing the war at all cost, could not properly follow through this deep in his heart.

A part of him that was more normal, the teenager that fell in love with a beautiful and strong-willed woman who could understand him better than anyone else, still clung to the desire to remain with her. He could not see any harm come to his beloved Arturia.

Another part, the boy that sought to save all others at his reach from danger, demanded to take the first course of action that could save her, even if there were more pressing matter in the greater picture.

And the best way agreed to both sides of Emiya Shirou was to use the remaining Command Spell, despite the decision that he had already made, despite the fact that it could have ruined their last chance.

Because, for all his experiences in the war and for all his ability to remain calm when the situation only concerned him, Emiya Shirou was still a naïve boy who could not see his closest loved ones at immediate danger, especially if it happened to fast to weight possible choices.

There was no choice in his mind, before he could the results.

And after Saber had successfully repelled the offending spear-like arm, there was no chance left.

"Kiiiiii!"

Assassin let out a pained sound after his attack was over.

Caressing his wounded limb with his other arm, Assassin, however, seemed to quickly change his mood, as he uttered in a voice that could betray the smile concealed behind his skull-mask.

"And now you are to become food".

* * *

It was then, the boy realized the mistake he had made.

He could no longer feel his connection with Saber.

He could see her shocked face, he could hear her pained breaths, and he could still smell her magical presence in the air if he tried. But the connection they had shared since her summoning more than two weeks ago was gone.

"Why?" Saber weakly demanded to her former Master, even though she already knew the reason.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you are a truly a fool with no equal heir of Emiya!" Zouken's voice sounded in the background before Shirou could say anything, but they were looking again at the old man with the rotting feeling and currently mocking the boy for his decision.

"I had expected that you would have tried freeing her from the Shadow, or perhaps followed through your father's steps and commanded the destruction of the Grail even if your Servant was already dead by the time you ended the command. But you have guaranteed her demise at the Shadow, now I am clearly the one to have won this contest after two hundred years!" Zouken proclaimed gleefully.

And he was right.

The Shadow had already consumed Saber to the waist and she had nothing left to resist it. It would be over soon.

She looked at him one last time: at her former Master, the boy who understood her more than any of her people, the Knights of the Round Table or even Merlin ever did. His beloved Saber was looking at him with unfocused eyes, but still trying to convey something.

He could not accept this. Why did it come to this?

'After all our efforts, after we were going to end this, someone has to step on everything we have worked so far. Even after I…'

Saber tried to reach for him.

"I…Shirou I…"

He tried reaching for her, despite the corruption.

And then Saber was no more.

She had simply disappeared within the mass of blackness, without being able to finish her sentence. Without being able to give or receive a proper goodbye.

With neither Master nor Servant accomplishing their desires, they were separated by the darkness.

* * *

 **N/A: Welcome my readers it is I, the writer who hasn't updated his first project in two years!**

 **Well that was awkward -_-'... Anyway, as you can see this is the official first chapter of this fanfic, which has experienced many changes in its development and possibilities since I first published the idea. I am saddened to say that _Demon who wished to become a Hero_ is going to be on temporal hiatus due to having issues with the heroines, the villains and the fact that Ryner Eris Reed has destroyed the endings I had in mind once I read Sion's memories of the meetings between the Hero and the Goddess of Reincarnation, The Hero and Ryner and then I found out about the reach of their powers at their height (Ryner Eris Reed destroyed the Goddesses that tried to eat him the moment they touched him... wow. And he is the one responsible for the whole reincatnation cycle). Once more apologies for not updating in so much time.**

 **Now, this story I know how to begin, how to proceed and how to end it. It's a long projet that moves mainly between two settings but takes from other series. You will finds the first series it borrows from in the next chapters, while the second main source will come into play at the last parts of the prologue. I hope you enjoy this idea and any review or PM I am willing to answer. Hopefully, I can have the next chapter ready to upload soon. Expect Shirou to have much more dialogue next time, as he is confronted by what Zouken promised to reveal.**

 ***I honestly didn't understand what True Assassin said when he invoked his Protection from the Winds, but what I wrote is what I heard.**


End file.
